cdannexfandomcom-20200214-history
Season One
'Series One' 'Episode One' Due to an error with room bookings, the UEA Anime Society hosts a screening in the CD Annex Mobile Seminar Suite. In an effort to set up the projector, the society accidentally finds that the CD Annex Mobile seminar suite is actually a transforming mecha, cunningly disguised as a block of temporary teaching units. Hilarity ensues. 'Episode 2: Gary Fucking Oak' The society is split, as half want to tell the Union of Students about the mecha, and half want to keep it a secret. Eventually, this leads to Nick stealing the CD Annex Mobile Seminar Suite and demanding a resolution. Hilarity ensues. 'Episode 3: The Buttons, They're Insane!!!' After the Society reunites, Other Nick finds amongst the Computing textbooks in the library the User’s Manual for the CD Annex Mobile Seminar Suite. The society spends the next few days learning how to pilot the mecha. Hilarity ensues. 'Episode 4: Darkness Decends' After power is cut across campus, Anna is forced to resort to extreme methods to keep herself charged, leading to her revealing her cyborg nature to the rest of the society. Hilarity ensues. 'Episode 5: Sand in His Vagina' With the appearance of a new member of the Anime society, the 7 current members must decide whether they should tell the newest member of the Anime Society about their secret mecha. Hilarity ensues. 'Episode 6:Mech Mayhem!' The society embarks upon a 24-hour anime Marathon. Unfortunately, when they leave the room at the end, it turns out that all hell has broken loose on campus, and the mecha is needed to save the day! Hilarity ensues. 'Episode 7: Your Mum' By a freak accident, the entire society has invited their parents to campus on the same day. They all meet up and share embarrassing stories about their children’s youth. Hilarity ensues. 'Episode 8: On The Rack Of Love' Most of the Society falls ill as a flu virus sweeps around campus, leaving the new boy Ed in charge of the CD Annex Mobile Seminar Suite, with disastrous results. Meanwhile, Kim has to look after the far sicker Nick. Hilarity ensues. 'Episode 9: Expectro Patronum' Daniel discovers a hidden compartment in the CD Annex Mobile Seminar Suite with some very odd objects that may lead to the identity of the creator of the Mecha. Hilarity ensues. 'Episode 10: We Laugh In The Face Of Sleep' Emma gets a new mobile phone, which has some odd problems. Eventually, the problems are traced back to a fault with the CD Annex Mobile Seminar suite Mecha which interferes with the order of numbers. Hilarity ensues. 'Episode 11: I've Bowled in Worse' As the weather takes a turn for the worse, the Anime Society are trapped in the CD Annex Mobile Seminar Suite for an extended period of time, leading to some Cabin Fever setting in... Hilarity ensues. 'Episode 12:Inconceivable' As part of his degree course, Rupert has to unleash a survey on the Anime Society, leading to some very bizarre revelations. Hilarity ensues. 'Episode 13: A HANDBAG?!' Anna has an accident during a screening, and her hospital visit takes a turn for the worse when a virus is found in the hospital. The rest of the society hunt for the source of the virus, and discover it in a very surprising location. Hilarity ensues. Category:Series